I am a Pokemon
In front of the Guild: Chimchar:I must do this!If I won't,I'll never be part of an exploration team!That's it!I've gotta do it!*steps forward* Diglett:Footprints detected!Footprints detected!The footprints is....Chimchar!The footprints is....Chimchar! Chimchar:Ghaa!*steps back*A talking hole!I can't do this!No..It's too scary!*runs away* Zubat:This guy came here again? Koofing:Yea..he comes everyday,but he always ends up running. Zubat:Well I am not a kitten like him.I'm going in! On the beach: Chimchar sees a Riolu Chimchar:Hey there!Are you alright?What are you doing lying down here? Riolu:Ugh..I....A TALKING CHIMCHAR!!!!!!AAAAAAH!!! Chimchar:Of course I am talking,Riolu. Riolu:R...Riolu?Why would you call me like that? Chimchar:Um...maybe because you are a Riolu. Riolu:WHAT?No...I am not a Riolu.I am Andrew...a human. Chimchar:Well,you're looking very Riolu-ish to me. Andrew looks in the sea: Andrew:(Gaaaah!It's true..I'm indeed a Riolu....)But how did I ended up a Riolu? Chimchar:I don't know...If you want,I can go with you at your house.Maybe your family will have an idea. Andrew:My...house and family,you say? Chimchar:Yes. Andrew:My family....who are they?And my house...where is it? Chimchar:Whaaat?You don't know? Andrew:Ugh..I guess I have amnesia.All I remember is that my name is Andrew,and that I am...or...I was,a human. Chimchar:So you're not having any place to sleep? Andrew:Well,not really.... Chimchar:Come to my house!Sharpedo Bluff. Andrew:T..thanks.But..I don't wanna cause any problems to your parents. Chimchar:My parents.... Andrew:Is something wrong? Chimchar:They went on a trip to some island.They went with a pokemon called Lapras.But it was a storm,and they fell off Lapras...They were fire typed pokemons,like me...they fell on water...they never came back. Andrew:I am sorry for you... Chimchar:No worries.This is a similarity between you and me then!I don't have a family cause they died,and you don't have a family because...well...you can't remember mostly anything. Zubat and Koofing arrive: Koofing:Hello there,Chimchar!*pushes him,and take the Relic Fragment* Chimchar:No!!My precious treasure! Koofing and Zubat run in the Beach Cave: Andrew::What was what they stole? Chimchar:I found it...3 months ago.It's my precious treasure!And they stole it! Andrew:Well then there's no way I would let them take it!*run in the Beach Cave* Chimchar:Ah!Wait for meee!!! In the Beach Cave: Andrew:Agh,that Bidoof wants to attack us! Chimchar:Then attack him back. Andrew:Um...right.....How? Chimchar:You...don't know? Andrew:I am a pokemon since...some minutes ago.How do youe expect me know? Chimchar:Um.just...use Tackle.Um...like this!*uses Tacke on Bidoof* Andrew:O...okay.I'll try!*uses Tackle on Bidoof,and he faints*I did it!I can attack!It's actually easier than I thought. Chimchar:Now let's search for Zubat and Koofing. Deeper in the cave: Chimchar:There you are! Andrew:Give the Relic Fragment back to Chimchar. Koofing:Agh..they found us! Zubat:No worries...Supersonic! Chimchar is now confused: Andrew:You....TACKLE! Zubat is hurt: Koofing:Zubat!Can you move? Zubat:Not for the time being. Koofing:I will revenge you!Smokescreen! Zubat:Now!Run with the Relic Fragment! Koofing:But I can't let you there! The smoke is gone: Zubat:Stupid you!You had the chance to run! Andrew:TACKLE ONCE AGAIN!(on Koofing)*takes the Relic Fragment back*Hey Chimchar,I did it.Chimchar? Chimchar is now out of confusion Chimchar:Ouch.My head still hurts,but...thank you Andrew!! Andrew:Haha!No problem! Chimchar:Then..off we go to Sharpedo Bluff. In a forest: Grovyle:Give up,Torterra!The Time Gear is mine. Torterra:No..you can;t... Grovyle:*takes it*Finally.The first one! Category:Episodes